


Half-Cocked

by brianmay_be



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom!Javi, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Imbalance, Praise Kink, Protectiveness, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, but i think it's pretty hot ;), full disclosure i was drunk on vokda cran when i wrote this, sub!Reader, tenderness at the end, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brianmay_be/pseuds/brianmay_be
Summary: You couldn't think of anything to say; you were completely consumed with him, the way his hair fell across his brow, the way the top two buttons of his shirt were undone, the way his skin looked so sunkissed and warm.or;Javi’s your boss, and he’s so damn stubborn. You’d have to be crazy to go off half-cocked twice in one night, right?
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader, Javier Peña/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Half-Cocked

“I told you not to go near those guys.”

Javi crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for you to answer, to explain why you’d done the exact opposite of what he’d told you to do. You felt yourself blush, face heating with anger and embarrassment and something you refused to acknowledge.

“I thought I could get something out of them,” you said, going on the defensive. “They _know_ something, Javi. It would have been stupid to pass up an opportunity to get some intel from them.”

You watched the way his jaw worked.

“No, what would have been _stupid_ is if you had gotten hurt,” he said, his voice tight with frustration. You almost wished he would yell at you and get it over with; this cold anger was harder for you to bear.

He’d expressly told you to stay away from the group of narcos you’d been tagging for a week, and he _was_ your boss. But you _knew_ you could get something from them - they’d talk to you quicker than they would talk to Javi, and you both knew it. You never disobeyed a direct order, especially not from Javi, but he was being so _stubborn_. You went ahead and questioned them anyways, and Javi had caught you red-handed.

“You don’t think I can take care of myself?” you asked coldly.

He ran a hand over his face. “Of course you can take care of yourself,” he said. “But you’ve been here for two minutes, alright? Sometimes you have to trust my judgement. I’m not a _complete_ idiot. If you fuck around with these guys and go off half-cocked, you’re gonna get yourself killed.”

You opened your mouth to protest, to say you’d done the job without getting hurt. You knew that was beside the point; you’d gotten lucky with these guys - you could have just as easily gotten shot for your trouble, and both you and Javi knew that.

He cut you off before you could say anything. 

“You answer to _me_ ,” he said. “Are we clear? I don’t care what kind of wild ideas you have in your head about catching fuckin’ Escobar all by yourself, but if I say to steer clear of a bunch of narcos, you do what _I_ say. Not whatever bullshit you come up with. Got it?”

God, you could have screamed.

“Yes,” you managed. You started to leave, but that wasn’t enough for him. He took your arm in a grip gentle enough not to hurt but firm enough to show you how deadly serious he was.

“Yes _what_?” he asked.

You felt your face heat again. “Yes _sir_.”

You could have sworn you felt a fucking switch flip. The air in the office was suddenly hot and constrictive; you met his eyes and felt like you were on _fire._

He was so close to you, so close you could feel his warmth and smell his cologne. You could see where his pulse beat furiously under his jaw; his eyes were dark as they met yours.

He gave a hum of agreement. “That’s better.”

You couldn't think of anything to say; you were completely consumed with him, the way his hair fell across his brow, the way the top two buttons of his shirt were undone, the way his skin looked so sunkissed and warm.

For the second time that night, you went off half-cocked; you pressed your mouth to his and hoped against hope it wouldn’t cost you your job.

His response was immediate - he opened his mouth against yours and took your tongue, one hand still holding your arm and the other moving to hold your waist securely against him. You carded your free hand through his hair, whining a little; _god_ , but he could kiss. Your breath came in sharp gasps as he hooked your leg over his thigh, drawing your heat closer against him.

“You want this?” he asked, breathless.

“Yes,” you said. “Yes, sir. Please.”

He sighed against your mouth. “Fuck. Alright.” He ran his fingers over the seam in your jeans. “What do you want?”

You could barely think straight; something you’d imagined countless times came to mind, and you decided to try your luck.

“Can I ride your thigh?” you asked, needy. “Please, sir.”

He groaned. “Yeah, pretty girl. Whatever you want.”

He stumbled backwards, one hand out to make sure you didn’t crash into anything; he found his desk chair and took a seat, looking up at you like you were the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

“Come on, baby girl,” he said, patting his thigh. “Right here.”

You did as he said, straddling his thigh, feeling a rush of heat before you’d even moved. You put your hands on his shoulders and let him kiss you, deep and hungry.

You started to move against his thigh; his hands roamed all over you, desperate, needy. You rocked your hips, pressing yourself against his thick, muscled thigh. Your breath started to catch in your chest; he put his hands on your hips and pressed you down against him, each movement of your hips dragging over his thigh. 

“Javi,” you breathed. You gripped his shoulders and pressed yourself against him. 

“Tell me how it feels, sweetheart,” he said, kissing your neck.

“God - oh, fuck, feels so good,” you managed. “Oh, _Javi_ \- ”

“Such a good girl for me,” he said. “Getting yourself off on my thigh - what a good girl.”

“‘M close,” you whined. You were almost embarrassed with how quickly you’d come to the edge.

“That’s alright, baby,” he said. His big hands moved over your breasts. “Come on, honey. Take what you want from me.”

Your eyes fluttered open long enough to see his face, all flushed pink; he bit his lip when you moaned, his head leaning back like he was getting off on your whines.

“Oh, Javi, I’m gonna cum,” you said, desperate and a little panicked. Though you’d gotten yourself off thinking about him before, you’d never gotten off _with_ him, much less while riding his thigh. Maybe this was crazy. Maybe this wasn’t - 

“Good girl,” he said, almost like a sigh. “Fucking gorgeous, getting yourself off on my thigh.” 

Your nerves faded and you wrapped your arms around his neck, moving your hips sharply against his thigh; when he kissed you, it was surprisingly tender. He kept his mouth against yours as you reached your high.

“ _Javi_ ,” you said desperately. “Fuck, fuck - oh, god - ”

He held you against him as you rode out your orgasm on his thigh, moans tumbling from both of you. He sucked right below your jaw, murmuring words of praise.

“Thank you, thank you,” you babbled, leaning against him as you came down from your high. You could feel how hard he was through his impossibly tight jeans; you palmed him and kissed at his neck, sloppy and sweet.

He couldn’t help a choked laugh. “You’re welcome, baby,” he said. “Anytime. But really, you did most of the work.”

He lifted you off his lap, ignoring your slight protest; he stood you up and fumbled with the button on your jeans.

“Let me taste you, baby,” he said. He knelt in front of you, looking up at you from under his long, dark lashes; you would never have guessed he could look this needy. You couldn’t do much but nod your head.

As he started to pull your jeans down, you had a sudden moment of clarity. “Javi, wait, wait.”

He stilled, looking up at you for direction. “What’s wrong?”

You fumbled with the words. “I didn’t - you haven’t - ” You swallowed. “Let me get you off.”

He chuckled, a wry grin spreading over his face. “Patience, baby girl. You’ll get your turn.”

God, your mouth practically watered at the thought. He quickly put any other thought out of your mind as he helped you shimmy out of your jeans, his ease and control only making you more flushed. He made quick work of your underwear, pausing only a moment to comment on how wet they were.

“Hmm, someone enjoyed themselves, I see,” he teased.

You blushed. “Shut up.”

He grinned up at you. “Make me.”

He didn’t wait for a response before he nosed at your heat, gently bringing your leg over his shoulder. You grabbed the corner of his desk, your whole body like a live wire with desire and overstimulation. You’d only just come down from your last orgasm, you couldn't possibly - 

“Jesus _Christ_ ,” you gasped, tangling the fingers of your free hand in his curls as he went straight to business, eating you out like you were his last meal. The sounds he was making - god, they were downright _sinful_. You didn’t think you’d ever enjoyed a man going down on you with such pleasure or such skill.

“You taste so good, _querida_ ,” he rasped, catching his breath. “Fucking _delicious_ , baby girl.”

You tugged a little on his hair, incoherent whines falling from your lips as he sucked on your clit. “Javi, fuck, oh, god, _please_ \- ”

“Gonna cum, beautiful?” he asked. “Gonna cum on my tongue?”

A sound came from your throat that almost sounded like a sob. “Yes, _please_ , just - ”

You didn’t know what you were asking for, but evidently he did; within seconds, his tongue dipping into you and his nose nudging at your clit, you came so hard it made your legs shake.

“Javi, Javi, _Javi_ ,” you pleaded, like a prayer. He sucked your clit through your orgasm; when you finally came down, he grinned up at you and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

“You’re so beautiful,” he said with feeling. “You sound so gorgeous when you cum, baby.”

You steadied yourself on his shoulder as he stood, shaking with residual waves of pleasure. He kissed you, salty with your own taste, pulling your hips against his.

“I wanna suck you off,” you said, almost begging. “Please, Javi.”

He groaned against your mouth. “If you want to, honey.”

You put your hands on his shoulders and pushed him down until he sat back in his desk chair, knees spread for you. You knelt in front of him like he had just done for you; your hands were shaking a little too much to easily undo his belt, and he did it for you. You pulled his cock out of his boxers and gave him a few quick strokes. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” he bit out. You waited before you did any more; you wanted to be told what to do, but you were mortified to admit it. 

“What is it, baby girl?” he asked. You looked up at him, your hand wrapped around his cock, begging him to understand. 

He gave a quiet hum, seeming to realize what you wanted. He put his hand to your throat, just firm enough to let you feel the pressure of his fingertips. He met your eyes, looking for permission; you put your hand on his wrist and held his gaze.

“You like this, sweetheart?” he asked, giving you every chance to say no.

You looked up at him from under your lashes. “Yes, sir,” you said, incredibly coy for someone who still felt the pressure and heat of his tongue between your legs.

He studied your face. “You like to be controlled, huh, baby girl? Wanna be told what to do?”

You ran your hands up his thighs, just enough to tease, pushing him a little; he tightened his grip, just enough to make you still.

“Don’t be naughty,” he warned. He leaned forward and kissed you. “Tell me what you want, sweetheart.”

“Javi,” you managed. “Wanna suck your cock, sir.”

“I don’t know, dollface. Only good girls get what they want. You disobeyed me earlier, didn’t you?”

You couldn’t help the whimper that escaped you. Now you were getting down to it. You’d disobeyed him and, like it said on your DEA profile, Agent Peña was in charge of any disciplinary action that needed to be taken in your case.

“But you’ve been such a good girl,” he mused. His thumb ran under your jaw, caressing the place he’s put a love mark earlier. “You won’t disobey again, will you, baby?”

“No,” you breathed.

His grip tightened. “No what?”

“No _sir_ ,” you whined.

“Good girl,” he praised. He moved his hand from your neck to your hair, brushing it back with intentional tenderness. You took that as your permission and moved your hand up and down his cock, drinking in the sounds he made as you pleasured him.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” he breathed. A string of Spanish curses fell from his mouth, somehow melodic; you took him as deeply as you could manage, swallowing around him, running your tongue up the underside of his cock. He tasted so good, and his breathy moans were like music; you put your hands on his thighs as he tangled his fingers in your hair.

“So good, baby, _god_ \- ” His voice pitched up sweetly. “You’re so good. _Fuck._ ” He only just managed to keep himself from fucking his hips against your face, trembling under your hands.

“Wait, baby, hold on,” he gasped. You came off of him with a pop and looked up at him, waiting for direction; he swiped his thumb over your bottom lip.

“Don’t wanna come yet, sweetheart,” he said, his chest pumping. Sweat shone on his chest where his button-down was undone. “And if I let you go any more, I’d be done for.”

“Yes sir,” you said breathlessly, your voice hoarse.

“Fuck,” he breathed. “Good girl.” He stood and brought you up with him.

“I want you,” you said petulantly, your hands roaming everywhere. “Please, Javi.”

“Hold on, honey.” He took both your wrists in one hand. “You’re gonna do as I say?”

You kissed him hungrily. “Yes. Please. I want to do what you say.”

He kissed you and bit your bottom lip. “Bend over my desk, baby girl.”

You did as he said, pushing files aside to brace yourself against his desk; you felt him draw close to you, giving himself a few strokes before he drew his cock between your legs.

“Easy, baby,” he soothed, putting one hand on your hip, holding you steady; his other hand gently brushed over your ass. “Can you be patient for me?”

You pushed back against his hips. “Yes, sir. I want you.”

“I know, honey,” he said. He reached around to circle your clit with slow, deliberate movements, making you give a breathy little moan.

“You sound so pretty when you’re needy,” he praised.

“Please,” you said. You were confident he knew what you meant.

He leaned down to kiss the back of your neck. “Since you asked so sweetly.”

He pushed into you quickly, all the way to the hilt; you gasped as he filled you, warm and tight and almost too much.

“Alright, baby?” he asked gently. You knew he was being sincere, and he gave you a moment to settle. You took a deep breath and moved against him, desire and pleasure washing through you with even that small movement.

“Please, Javi,” you whined.

He started to move his hips against you, each stroke deep and intentional. His hips snapped against yours at a steady and delicious pace, filling you, dragging across the spot that made you moan and whimper.

“Fuck, you feel so good,” Javi said, his voice tight and heavy with desire. “You’re so beautiful, baby. Can’t believe I get to be with you like this.”

“ _Javi_ ,” you keened. His fingers circled your clit, bringing you to the edge as your pleasure grew. “You’re so good, Javi, _oh_ \- _fuck_ \- ”

You tightened around him as you tried not to cum, wanting to finish with him. His grip on your hip tightened.

“‘M close, sweetheart,” he said.

“Fuck, me too,” you gasped. “Oh, please - ”

“Cum with me, baby,” he managed. “Come on my cock, sweetheart.”

He pushed into you and pressed deeply against your clit; your orgasm washed over you with blinding pleasure, and you called out his name like a prayer. As you tightened around him, he came too, groaning like you’d torn his heart out of his chest.

“Christ,” he breathed, leaning his head against your back. He kissed your neck and stood you up as he pulled out of you, steadying you as your legs shook with ebbing waves of pleasure.

“That was incredible, sweetheart,” he said breathlessly. He turned you around to face him, holding you close, leaning his forehead against yours.

“Thank you, Javi,” you said.

He gave a quiet laugh. “Anytime, _querida_.”

You wanted to kiss him again, but feared it might be too intimate; he pressed his mouth to yours and kissed you tenderly, slowly.

“Don’t disobey me again,” he said, though his warning was gentle and you knew it came from a place of worry and care for you.

You shook your head. “No, sir.”

You could feel his smile against your mouth. “Good girl. Such a good girl for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> as always, come see me on my tumblr, @brianmay-be ♡


End file.
